Eyeglass holders conventionally generally comprise a case or pouch for storing eyeglasses, which the user normally carried in a pocket or purse. Other eyeglass holders in the form of a cord or necklace having loops formed at the opposed ends of the cord for receiving the earpiece of the eyeglass, which may be worn about the user's neck, are also known. Other efforts have been made to hold an eyeglass as noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,894,887; 5,033,612; 5,351,098 and 5,860,191.
The eyeglass holders of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,894,887 and 5,351,098 utilize a non-spring tension dependent foldover type clip which is limited for use on garments of limited thickness to which it can be conveniently attached. The eyeglass holder of U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,612 utilizes a non-clip pin, i.e. a safety type pin, which requires the pin to perforate one's clothing which, in many instances, may not be desirable for use on dresses and/or other clothing which the user may not wish to be subjected to pin holes. Eyeglass holders of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,191 employ a combination of a clothespin type holder and a spring clip, both of which are limited to a given thickness of material to which the holder may be attached. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,191 discloses an eyeglass holder preferably formed of a wire frame which loosely supports the earpiece of the eyeglass therein in a fixed position relative to the clip.
Each of the above noted efforts have their advantages and disadvantages. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide for a more simplified and versatile type of eyeglass holder.